far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 403 - Internet Slo Mo
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 403 - Internet Slo Mo is the four-hundred third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Internet Slowdown Day The Child's Play Charity fundraiser has reached $12,020, passing the twelve-thousand dollar mark. Today is Internet Slowdown Day where major websites are protesting for the support of Net Neutrality against the FCC who is supporting Internet Fast Lanes. The FCC chairman Ted Wheeler, a former cable company lobbyist, has been thinking about encouraging that activity. Kurt says he supports it and briefly talks in slow-mo. The Comcast-Time Warner cable merger, and other things have led to the United States being 31st in Internet speeds due to the lack of competition. Google Fiber is considering expanding to Phoenix, and Cox Internet in Phoenix instantly gave increased speeds. Minecraft News: Microsoft Rumored to be Buying Mojang The acquisition rumor mill is back, and it is rumored that Microsoft is in serious talks to purchase Mojang for $2 billion, double the price of what Amazon paid for Twitch. Although the news was initially a shock, after thinking about it, Kurt thinks the number is realistic. New articles suggest that Notch was the one who started the talks and has been distancing himself from Mojang. Minecraft is still hugely popular, less on PC now but on mobile platforms and now the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. There are acquisitions where business just operate as usual as a subsidiary, and Kurt wonders what Microsoft's aim is, knowing Mojang's. Some content producers like Kurt are worried about copyright claims on YouTube videos, but Kurt doubts that will happen. Notch has supported a lot of community activity, and has always supported Far Lands or Bust, so it is not a greed thing. Question: Which one do you prefer, ice cream, frozen yogurt, or sherbet? Kurt prefers ice cream overall, but says that he is missing gelato. He hasn't had ice cream in a while, and sometimes the lactose gives him heartburn. Question: What would you do if you could no longer make YouTube videos? Would you get a job in the 'real world', perhaps do voice acting or an announcer job? Would you switch to another media website such as Twitch and do more livestreams? With his Patreon, Kurt is now less worried about the decline of YouTube. Kurt feels very connected to the Internet ecosystem and would not do radio work. Briefly mentioning making Diamond Boots, Kurt says he will always be connected to Far Lands or Bust. This Saturday is the Mindcrack Marathon is a live MindCrack Ultra Hardcore with a spectator server. Trivia * Kurt incorrectly says Jeb is a Mojang owner, when the third owner was Jakob. * The end slate links to SpeedRunners w/ MCGamer, Millbee & Avidya - 11 - Sucker Face, and GRID Autosport Career Mode - 37 - Drifting is my Gluten.